Tea with Organization XIII
by Kurama-freak
Summary: Somehow, Org. XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small warning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness, ect. I only own Zin, Lynnea, and Amberle.
1. The Beginning

Tea with Organization XIII

Summary: Somehow, Organization XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small forewarning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness(not on purpose), and even some burning extras. Mmmmm, marshmallows…

----------------------------------------------

"GAAAAAAH!"

Footsteps echoed through the hallways of Castle Oblivion as a large group of men ran towards the source of the sound. Nothing could have prepared them for the pain and torment that they would be forced to undergo. As they arrived, several of the men fell forward, tripping over each other.

"Damnit, Demyx! Watch where you're going!" One of the men yelled. He was easily spotted in the group due to his blue hair.

"Oh shut it, Saix." The man, apparently named Demyx, retorted. "It's not my fault that Xaldin brought out his stupid sticks…"

"They are not sticks!" Xaldin glared at the man.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say…"

"Erm… Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen…"

All eyes turned to the speaker. Several of the Organization members stifled back laughs as they glanced at their Superior who, by happens stance, had a young girl clinging to his leg.

"Pff... Superior. I didn't know that you were one to go for younger women… Especially not _that_ young…" Xaldin chortled.

Larxene, the only woman of the group, shot a glare to him, "You will not be speaking to the Superior like that."

"Eh. Whatever…"

The young girl looked up at the man who had spoken, a large grin spreading across her small face, "Sideburn man!" She jumped up and tackled the man, though it wasn't enough to knock him down.

The Superior couldn't help but smile, "Oh, Xaldin. I didn't know that you were one for younger women either…"

'Sideburn mans' previous smile, "Can someone _please _get this kid off of me…?"

After a few mutters and jeers from his fellow Organization members, several of them finally managed to pry the young girl off the large mans face. One of them paused and took a look around the hall they were standing in.

"Hey…" The man named Xigbar started, "Anyone notice that Zexion and Axel are-"

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"-missing…."

The members exchanged worried glances as several of them took off down the hallway again, returning moments later with their two missing companions who also had young girls latched to them one way or another.

"I see you two are still alive?" Xemnas stated as he stared at the girls.

Axel crossed his arms in front of himself as he casually leaned up against a wall, trying to shake the child off his leg, "Barely…"

"Axie! Axie!" The young girl stared up at him with her large blue eyes, "Up up!"

Zexion, on the other hand, stood in the corner, contemplating a way to get the red-haired girl off his back. "Zexy!" The girl snuggled him. "I wanna play!"

Demyx laughed as he watched his two friends, which on his part was a mistake. The blonde girl, previously attached to Axel's leg, ran over to Demyx and jumped up onto him, "Water maaaaaaaaan!"

The other two girls looked up, grinning, and ran over as well, jumping Demyx. "WATER MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" In the confusion of the moment, Demyx fell back, earning himself a few laughs from various Organization members.

"Water man! I wanna play!"

"I want a cookie, Water man!"

"PLAY WITH MEEE!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"Why don't you guys like ussss!"

He could only sit there confused, looking at each child in turn as she spoke.

Finally, Saix intervened. "Alright. There has been enough of this. We have work to do, now why don't you all run home to your parents and go about your business…." He stopped as the girls glanced up at him, near tears.

"We don't have pawents…." The first girl stated, her golden yellow eyes beginning to water.

"Yeah! Zinny and Amberwee don't have pawents!" The blonde girl stood and walked over to Saix, kicking him slightly in the shin.

Amberle also stood and walked over to her blonde friend, "Neya! Don't be mean to elf man!"

"But Amberwee! He said mean things!"

Zin, or Zinny as she was apparently called, just sat there, watching. "I say we play a game, den!" She giggled.

Saix shook his head, wondering how in the worlds this had happened. Xemnas sighed as he walked over and picked up Zin, "Alright. We'll play _one_ game with you…"

"YAY!" All three girls chimed. "TEA PARTY!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in the room, minus the children, felt an impending doom looming over them.

----------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter one! Chapter two should be done shortly -

Please read and review!


	2. Tea Time

Tea with Organization XIII

Summary: Somehow, Organization XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small forewarning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness (not on purpose), and even some burning extras. Mmmmm, marshmallows…

Disclaimer- (Which was forgotten in chapter one) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Organization member. Zin, Amberle, and Lynnea belong to me… xD

----------------------------------------------

"You have got to be kidding me!" Larxene's voice could be heard through the entire Castle. She pulled off her bonnet and threw it down at the ground, causing several gasps from the three young girls.

"But… But… Funny Hair!" Lynnea started to sob into her hands.

Xaldin glared at number 12, "You better do as they say… I don't want to be stuck in this… this… _thing_ anymore than you do." He motioned down to the dress that he had been forced to wear. As he moved, the frillys would wave slightly, making almost everyone in the room giggle.

"Yours," Larxene started, "Isn't pink…" She glanced down at her own dress, glaring at the flowers and dangling frills that adorned it.

"Well yours isn't yellow!" He crossed his arms in front of himself, "And you didn't have to shove paper wads down the front!"

This comment caused Larxene to raise an eyebrow, "You wanna bet?"

Many of the Organization members broke out laughing. The three young girls glared at each of them in turn, Lynnea still trying to stop her tears.

"Don' laugh at Funny Hair!" Lynnea shouted as she took a sip of her imaginary tea.

Zin smiled, "Neya! Don't get angry!" She glanced around the room noting the rest of the people's attire.

Xemnas- A black suit and top hat.

Xigbar- A Pirate Outfit.

Xaldin- Previously stated.

Vexen- A light blue dress, no frills, hair put up into a high pony tail.

Lexeaus- A black suit, no hat.

Zexion- Frilly, orange dress with flowers and beads.

Saix- A black suit, no hat.

Axel- A black suit, no hat.

Demyx- A dark blue dress, no frills, bow in hair.

Luxord- A black suit because he wouldn't look good in a dress, according to Zin.

Marluxia- A purple dress with flowers. Much enjoyed by him, might I add.

Larxene- Pink dress with a pink bonnet as previously noted.

Roxas- Pink footie P.J.'s with yellow duckies. His own clothes. . 

Lynnea shrugged, "Fine then…"

Amberle grinned as she stood up and walked around the room, offering more 'tea' to everyone. She stopped in front of Larxene when she refused to answer. "I asked if you wanted mower tea, Funny Hair."

Larxene's face began to redden in anger as she raised her hand, knocking the teapot out of the young girl's hand. "No! I do not want any god-damn tea! I don't want any nor do I want to wear this stupid dress!"

Amberle took a step back, falling to the ground. "Ms… Ms…" She began to wail, tears coming from her eyes, "She doesn't like meeeee!"

Zin and Lynnea quickly ran over to the girl, checking that she hadn't hurt herself. Zin glared at Larxene and walked over, pointing at her face, "You are a big meany!"

Larxene sat there blinking before she stood. "Oh shut up, kid!" With that she stormed out of the room, leaving Zin standing there, confused, and still pointing at the wall.

By this time, Amberle had stopped crying and was now keeping herself entertained with Xaldin's hair, while Lynnea had gone back over to Axel and sat in his lap. Zin turned back around, crossing her arms as she pouted, "Why did you guys stop playing?"

Everyone was startled by the girls sudden change in attitude, having been, moments before, happy, and now, almost evil. Zin glared at everyone in turn, "Drink!" She commanded and many of the remaining people took 'sips' of their tea.

The young girl walked back over to her spot between Xemnas and Vexen and took a seat, looking back and forth between the two. "You two are my favorites!" She grinned then pointed to Lexeaus, "Him too! He's cool! And you, Mr. Science dude, you're cool too! And you, Xemmy! You're cool!" She giggled.

Amberle and Lynnea stared at her confused for a moment before grinning, deciding to declare their favorite people as well.

"Axie! You're my favorite!" Lynnea shouted.

"And Zexy! You're soooooooo cool!" Amberle giggled, "And of course Water man!"

Lynnea glared at Amberle, "NO! You can't like Water Man! I like Water Man! He's my teddy!"

"You can't have Water Man as a teddy! He's my papa!

"He can't be your Papa!"

"Can too!!!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

Demyx's eye twitched slightly, "N-now girls… How about… Erm… I be your brother?" He didn't like the thought of being a father or a teddy.

The two girl's eyes lit up as they both glomped him. "YAY! BROTHER!"

Zin giggled as she watched her two friends, "They're funny!" She yawned as she leaned against Xemnas, "I'm tired, Xemmy."

The Superior stared down at her, "Tired?" She nodded, "Do you need to go home?"

Zin looked up at him, shaking her head, "We don't have homes."

With a sigh, he muttered something under his breath, "Then we'll have to give you a temporary one until you get one…" Xemnas took a small gander around the room, noting that the other two girls had fallen asleep on Demyx. Apparently, big puffy dresses make comfy pillows. Xemnas stood, taking the child's hand and motioned for Axel and Zexion to get the other two girls. They nodded and followed Xem down the hall to an empty room. "You can rest here for now."

Zin smiled, "Yay! Thank you, Xemmy!" He opened the door and the girl ran in, jumping onto the bed while the other two were placed next to her.

"Sleep well." Axel mumbled as they all turned to leave.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Lynnea shot up, staring at him, "No bed time story?!"

"Yeah! No story?!" Amberle sat up as well, both of them, obviously awake now.

"Oh dear…" Axel cursed under his breath as the three men walked back in, taking a seat in various places.

-------------------------------------------

Ehehehe! Cliffhanger! AGAIN! -

Read and Review please! -


	3. A Bedtime Story Part1

**Tea with Organization XIII**

**Chapter 3**

Summary: Somehow, Organization XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small forewarning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness (not on purpose), and even some burning extras. Mmmmm, marshmallows…

Disclaimer- (Which was forgotten in chapter one) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Organization member. Nor do I own 'lightsabers'. Zin, Amberle, and Lynnea belong to me… xD 

----------------------------------------------

"A…. A bedtime story?" Zexion shook his head, "Oh no. There's no way that I-"

"Number 6. You are to do as these girls tell you to for the time being…" Xemnas turned to leave, a small smile playing on his face.

"But… But…" Zin stared at the man, "I want Xemmy to tell the story tooooo!"

The Superior stopped in mid stride, pivoting on his foot to face the girls. His smile had disappeared.

All three of the children clapped as they grinned, sitting back against the wall. "Yay! Story time!"

The men made their way back to where they had been sitting earlier and too a seat, "Alright then…" Axel muttered, "What story do you want?"

"Princess and the Pea!" Lynnea shouted as she bounced up and down slightly.

"Noooo! Cinderella!" The redhead butted in, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Princess and the Pea!"

"Cinderella!"

"Pea!"

"Ella!!!"

Zin shook her head and poked the two girls in the side, causing them both to giggle and fall over. "How bout… Oh! I know! Tell us a story about _you!_"

"U-us?" Zexion was not enjoying this at all.

"Yeah! It doesn't have to be twu. Just… Fun! Oh! And I want to be in it!"

The other two girls shot up, "Yeah! Me tooooo!"

Xemnas nodded to his two companions, "Zexion, you start…"

The Schemer sent him a glare, but complied. "Once upon a time, there were… Three young princesses… And… Umm… They were in charge of the Kingdom of… Hearts…"

Axel chuckled slightly.

"And… One day, three men walked up to them on their thrones with a request…"

------------------------------ (To Fairytale land!) --------------------------

"Oh, pretty princesses of the Kingdom of Hearts! We, your humble servants, have a request!"

The three girls looked over the men before them. Their eyes settled on the speaker. "You are Xemnas, correct?" Amberle spoke, "Speak quickly. What is it you desire..?"

Xemnas bowed, "Milady's, we ask for the simplest of things that we have been denied at birth."

"And what would that be?" Lynnea leaned forward, placing her head on her chin.

"Hearts."

The blonde laughed, sitting upright once again, "Hearts? To you lot?" She shook her head, "There is only one way for you to acquire a heart! You must slay the dragon that rests in the highest towers of the castle to the east! Once you have completed that, return here with its head as proof, and we will grant you your desires."

Zin glanced over to her, leaning in to whisper, "Are you sure? No one has survived that task yet..."

Lynnea nodded, "Yes. And I'm sure that Lady Amberle agrees?"

Amberle smiled, "Of course, dear sister."

"Then may it be so…" Zin sighed, raising her scepter ever so slightly, "I grant upon you three powers to aid you in your journey." Her words gained her a glare from her two sisters. She shrugged, "To you, Zexion, I give you the ability to think through any situation when needed, though be warned that if you do not listen to your companions, you will fail your task… And to you, Axel, I grant you the ability to use fire, along with these chakrams." The spiked weapons appeared in the red haired mans hands. "You may burn down obstacles in your way, but be warned, do not judge those you come upon too quickly, or you shall fail… And to you, Xemnas, I grant you these…" Two aerial blades appeared before them, "To protect your friends, and destroy your enemies."

Amberle grinned, "But with it comes a curse. You shall be forever mocked, for they look like lightsabers."

The men nodded, bowing once more before they began to make their way to the exit. "Thank you, princesses. We shall not fail you." And with that, they left to start their journey.

Xemnas sighed as he made his aerial blades appear, "Damn… They were right… They _do_ look like lightsabers…"

"Cheer up." Axel nudged him slightly, "When we complete this, we'll have hearts. Nothing can bring us down now!" He summoned the chakrams, a grin spreading across his face, "And when you think about it, even if we were to back out now, we got these cool new abilities!"

Zexion glared at him, "That would be shameful and unforgivable…"

They all went silent as they walked, coming closer to the castle by the minute. Much to their advantage, the castle was only an hour or two worth of a walk away.

"Wait!"

The men stopped and turned, only to see the princesses coming after them, dragging along three horses.

"These will speed up your journey." Amberle motioned to the horses, "Make haste and be careful."

Axel smiled and took the reigns from them, "Thank you."

They quickly mounted and took off down the road.

"God speed to them…." Zin muttered, "For if they fail…"

"The kingdom will fall…" Lynnea finished her sentence, turning to face her sisters, "Shall we head back?"

With a quick nod from Amberle they began to walk back to their own castle, glancing back every now and then until they could no longer see the men ridding off.

-----------------------------------

Well this seems like a good place to end the chapter for now - The next chapter will start off where this left off. Yayness.

And thank you to WriterApprentice for being my first and only reviewer for this story. Have a cookie -


	4. A Bedtime Story Part2

**Tea with Organization XIII**

**Chapter 4**

Summary: Somehow, Organization XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small forewarning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness (not on purpose), and even some burning extras. Mmmmm, marshmallows…

Disclaimer- (Which was forgotten in chapter one) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Organization member. Nor do I own 'lightsabers'. Zin, Amberle, and Lynnea belong to me… xD

----------------------------------

_Last time-_

_"God speed to them…." Zin muttered, "For if they fail…"_

_"The kingdom will fall…" Lynnea finished her sentence, turning to face her sisters, "Shall we head back?"_

_With a quick nod from Amberle they began to walk back to their own castle, glancing back every now and then until they could no longer see the men ridding off._

----------------------------------

Zexion cursed under his breath as they rode on. The horses were extremely uncomfortable, but he would have to deal with it, seeing as they were only about a minute away.

The minute passed quickly as they arrived in front of the castle. "It doesn't look that difficult…" Axel muttered as he looked the place over. "So… Are we doing this for ourselves? Or for the Kingdom of Hearts?"

"Ourselves, of course!" Zexion spat at him.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever emo boy…"

"I am _not_ emo!" Zexion glared at Axel, ready to jump him.

"Oh… Right… That requires emotions… Which requires a heart."

"Which we will be getting very soon, gentlemen." Xemnas said as he dismounted and walked up to the castle entrance. "Castle Oblivion, eh?" He looked it over, quite surprised that the supposed 'evil' castle was made of pure white Marble.

"Wonder if anyone runs this place…"

"Of course not. That's why there's a dragon living in it."

Xemnas smirked, an idea coming into his mind, "I have an idea… We kill the dragon, gain hearts, and come back here."

This gained several crude comments from Axel, but Zexion merely nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"It's settled then." Xemnas brought out his blades and began to walk into the castle. He stopped as several creatures appeared before him. They ranged in size and shape, but most of them were lanky with zipper like mouths. He glared at them for a moment as they glared back, then he dashed forward and sliced them all down. "Too easy…" He muttered as he continued, Axel and Zexion in tow.

------------------------- (To the real world!) -------------------------

Axel and Zexion sat in the edge of their seats as they listened to the Superior speaking. The three children had already fallen asleep, way back before they even began their journey.

"And then what happened?" Axel stared at the Superior.

"Well…"

---------------------- (Back to Fairytale land!) -------------------------

The three companions burst into the room that supposedly held said dragon from chapter 3. They stood, staring, dumbfounded at the creature before them.

"This is the dragon?" Zexion shook his head as he stared at it, "You've got to be kidding…"

Axel was speechless as he walked up to the large beast and poked it with his previously summoned chakrams.

The dragon roared as it took a 'step' back, spreading out its wings and engulfing Axel it fire.

"Oh…" Axel coughed slightly, "I guess the wings and fire make it a little more menacing." He winced slightly.

The Superior shook his head as he brought his aerial blades up and charged at the beast. It took not even a minute for Axel and his combined attacks to take the dragon down. The large creature let out a wail of pain and anguish before it fell out the window, though, through some strange force not to be reckoned with called an author, the head popped off and landed in front of the group.

"Well then… That was… interesting…" Zexion walked up to the head and picked it up, looking it ever, "And this is… slightly… disturbing…"

"I wonder what the princess was talking about when she said if we didn't do stuff right we would fail…"

Zexion shrugged as Axel spoke. "Beats me… I guess we'll never find out."

Without another word, the three men made their way back to the Kingdom of Hearts, presented the dragon head to the princesses, and were rewarded with hearts. Much to their dismay they were made of paper and when they dropped them in a puddle the next day they were destroyed, but they learned to deal with it as they later went on to rule Castle Oblivion. The night of their return there was a feast and everyone got madly drunk.

---------------------------- (Real World) ------------------------

"And they all lived semi-happily ever after…" Xemnas finished his story and glanced around the room, suppressing a laugh. He was, apparently, the only one still awake. Axel and Zexion had fallen asleep in front on him, together, on the floor.

He stood and walked over to the door. With a quick flick of his wrist, he turned off the light and left, closing the door behind him. "Tomorrow…" He started, "I will need to talk to those girls, and gets some questions answered…" With that he made his way to his room, crawled into bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of one day attaining Kingdom Hearts.

--------------------------------------------

Alright! - Story time is over! What could be in store for Organization XIII next?! And, would you look at that! It's December 20th in Castle Oblivion! Christmas is on it's way and apparently the girls will be staying for a while!

Quick thanks to my second reviewer, NightimeRoseOX, my second reviewer - Cookie for you too!

Read and Review people! READ! AND! REVIEW!


	5. Breakfast and a Deal

**Tea With Organization XIII**

**Chapter 5**

Summary: Somehow, Organization XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small forewarning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness (not on purpose), and even some burning extras. Mmmmm, marshmallows…

Disclaimer- (Which was forgotten in chapter one) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Organization member. Nor do I own 'lightsabers'. Zin, Amberle, and Lynnea belong to me… 3

Sorry that this took me so long to update… REALLY long to update… cough

hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed

But here's the next chapter!

----------------------------------

LAST TIME

_"And they all lived semi-happily ever after…" Xemnas finished his story and glanced around the room, suppressing a laugh. He was, apparently, the only one still awake. Axel and Zexion had fallen asleep in front on him, together, on the floor._

_He stood and walked over to the door. With a quick flick of his wrist, he turned off the light and left, closing the door behind him. "Tomorrow…" He started, "I will need to talk to those girls, and gets some questions answered…" With that he made his way to his room, crawled into bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of one day attaining Kingdom Hearts._

----------------------------------

Zin was the first of the girls to awake the next morning. She sat straight up, eyes wide with excitement. "Neeeeeya! LEEEEEE LEEE!" She prodded her friends, "Waaaake upppp!"

The two other children slowly blinked themselves awake, not really sure what had gotten the other girl so riled up.

"What is it, Ziiiiinny…" Lynnea rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she too sat up, glancing around the room. Amberle had seemingly fallen back to sleep, earning her a double sided poke from the others.

"It's morning! Aaaaaaand" She paused, letting the anticipation, a word which she couldn't spell to save her life, hang in the air. "Christmas is coming!"

"REALLY?!" Amberle leapt up, standing on the bed in a 'heroic' pose. "WHEN!?"

"In 5 days!"

"Wait…" Lynnea watched Zin cautiously, "How do yoooou know?"

"You know that I know when things are!" She giggled, jumping from the bed, her Tinkerbelle nightgown wavering as she hit the ground.

Amberle followed suite, jumping off the bed as well, her ducky PJ's not really doing anything.

Lynnea, on the other hand, merely sat there, shaking her head as she scooted towards the edge of the bed. "You guys are so weeeeird…" She slid off it, being careful not to wrinkle her Esmeralda nightgown further.

They all rushed out to the common room, which was connected to the kitchen. Zin saw Xemnas and instantly tackled him, clinging to the Superiors leg. Amberle casually walked over to Zexion, poking him in the back of the leg, while Lynnea, much like Zin, tackled Axel, somehow managing to jump onto his back.

Axel groaned, having not expected such an attack.

"Girls, we figured that the six of us should have breakfast together, get to know each other, ask a few questions."

Zin's eye twitched as she listened intently to Xemnas's idea. "So… Larxy won't be theeeere?"

Zexion shook his head, "After yesterdays little events, I think it'd be better to let her cool down."

Zin pouted as she ran to the table, sitting and crossing her arms in front of herself, "Fine."

The others joined her, Xemnas taking a seat next to Zin and Amberle, who was sitting next to Zexion, who was next to Lynnea, who was next to Axel, who sat next to Zin. It was a circle! (Authors note- - cough)

"Now…" Xemnas started as he glanced between the occupants of the table, "Where do we start…?"

"I want French Toast!" Lynnea raised her hand, waving it wildly.

"And I want Ham and eggs and bacon and yummys!" Amberle quickly added.

Zin giggled, having regained her childish composure, "I want all of that!" She paused, grinning, as she glanced at her two friends.

"We want coffee!" They all shouted at the same time, gaining confused looks from the males.

"C-coffee? At your age?"

"Pfft. How old do yew think we awre?" Lynnea giggled as she stared at Axel intently.

"Uhhh… 4?"

"Nu-uh!" Amberle jumped up, striking another pose on the table. "We're much older den dat!"

Zexion shook his head, producing a small book from behind himself. He casually flipped through the pages, but solemnly shook his head as he found no information on the girls.

"Not in the book?" Axel stared at the schemer, confused. "How does that work out?"

"They just aren't." He replied, shutting the book and putting it away.

"I WANT FOOOOD!" Zin screamed as she jumped up onto the table as well.

As if on queue, Demyx walked out of the kitchen, carrying several platters, wearing a maid dress, might I add, and placing them on the table. He shot a glare to Axel who suppressed a laugh, "N-nice outfit, Demyx."

"WATER MAAAAAN!" Amberle jumped from the table and tackled him down, snuggling him, "You brought us foood! And you dressed up pretty!" She giggled.

Lynnea jumped down from her chair, walked over to Demyx and kicked him. "Yew're late!"

Xemnas muttered something under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, turning to Axel, "We'll never get our questions answered at this rate."

A glint sparked in Zin's eyes as she moved to sit back in her chair, "Oh! Oh! XEMMY!!! I have an ideeeea! You ask us allllll the questions yew want, if you do ONE thing for us…"

He raised an eyebrow, curious about the girls proposition. "And what is that?"

"Celebrate Christmas with us!"

The other two girls quickly returned to their seats, leaving Demyx twitching on the floor, and nodded. "Yeeeah! Christmas!"

Xemnas was a little confused about the idea, and he put it bluntly, "I have no clue what this 'Christmas' is, nor do I have any sudden wants to find out."

"Christmas ish a howwiday when you buy peoples presents and give them to them. Then you have diiinnur and paaaarty!" Lynnea giggled, getting giddy at the thought of celebrating Christmas with the Organization.

Xemnas hesitated, seeking answers from his fellow members. Axel spoke up, nodding to the girls. He turned to the Superior, "If we want answers, then we'll have to do this."

Xemnas sighed, "Alright. When does this Christmas happen?"

"It's in 5 days. And we won't answer questions until AFTER."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because it's fwunner dat way!"

----------------------------------

Ending here for now. I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday, at the latest. I hope… XD

The next chapter will be setting up for Christmas. 3

Read and review, tell me what you liked or disliked! Reviewers get Kingdom Hearts Plushies of their choice! 3

Zinny

3


	6. The Day Before Christmas

**Tea With Organization XIII**

**Chapter 6**

Summary: Somehow, Organization XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small forewarning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness (not on purpose), and even some burning extras. Mmmmm, marshmallows…

Disclaimer- (Which was forgotten in chapter one) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Organization member. Nor do I own 'lightsabers'. Zin, Amberle, and Lynnea belong to me… 3

Plushies will go to people who review for this chapter, seeing as I had a sudden urge to write it… giggle

----------------------------------

LAST TIME

_Xemnas sighed, "Alright. When does this Christmas happen?"_

"_It's in 5 days. And we won't answer questions until AFTER."_

"_What?! Why not?"_

"_Because it's fwunner dat way!"_

----------------------------------

The next three days passed uneventfully, the girls were almost no where to be seen, generally hiding in there room, preparing for the holiday.

The day before Christmas finally arrived, and the girls bound out of their room, attacking all 13 members in turn. Larxene still seemed to be in a bad mood, though it wasn't as bad as before.

The girls, in the middle of the night, had somehow managed to decorate almost the entire castle, minus the outside. There was a giant tree next to the window in the common room, mistletoe was hanging from every part of the ceiling, random decorations were placed in random spots, fake snow littered the ground, and tinsel was thrown about in random spots.

The Organization members were stunned, some in a good way and others in a not so good way. Larxene claimed that the idea was too girly for her tastes, while Marluxia seemed to enjoy it.

The girls were overjoyed with their creations and went about naming the random mistletoes that littered the ceiling. Xaldin, among several others, thought that 'fuzzum' and 'dorkelstine' were not appropriate names for anything.

Amberle began forcing the members to help with the decorations, deciding that they should have to do some of the work.

Lynnea was the one who instructed everyone to go and get 15 presents each, one for each person in the castle.

Zin, on the other hand, continued to stay in the room after the morning encounter, working on the presents that she was making.

Time flew and the preparations came to an end. Night fell and the members made their way to their chambers, groaning.

Unknown to them all, the girls had a plan. One that the members wouldn't like at all.

----------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter. Christmas is next, and it should be but by Thursday. 3

Ehehehe… Read and review! Remember, reviewers get KH Plushies of their choice! One plushie per review.. So if you make a review for each chapter, you get 6! XD

- Kyuu!

Zin

3


	7. Christmas

**Tea With Organization XIII**

**Chapter 7**

Well, I certainly haven't updated this in a LONG time. Again. My infinite apologies. I've been on a writing surge lately so I figured I might as well do something with it. This chapter is going to kill my mind… .

Summary: Somehow, Organization XIII has been forced into having tea with 3 young girls. The resulting blast is what you see here. Small forewarning: may contain violence, character bashing, inappropriate content, language, OOCness (not on purpose), and even some burning extras. Mmmmm, marshmallows…

Disclaimer- (Which was forgotten in chapter one) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Organization member. Nor do I own 'lightsabers'. Zin, Amberle, and Lynnea belong to me… 3

Once again, plushies to anyone who reviews 3

----------------------------------

LAST TIME

_Time flew and the preparations came to an end. Night fell and the members made their way to their chambers, groaning._

_Unknown to them all, the girls had a plan. One that the members wouldn't like at all._

----------------------------------

A shrill shriek echoed through the empty halls of Castle Oblivion, breaking the silence. Another cry followed suit as the doors to many different bedroom doors, thirteen to be exact, swung open. The once quite halls of the building now resounded with the sound of twenty three feet, pounding in step. The beautiful 'pop' of weapons appearing in their owners hands filled the air.

Another scream.

The twelve men, and Larxene, rounded the corner that lead to the common room and stopped abruptly. In front of them, three young children sat looking ever-so innocent, hands folded in their laps. A quick glance around the room would reveal that the children had, once again, been hard at work, decorating the large room and wrapping and placing presents under the tree.

A huge pile of presents sat elegantly underneath the large Christmas tree. They were all wrapped with bows and ribbons, (And a few Hello Kitty stickers here and there) each with a tag on it with the name of the receiver. Forty-Five presents. Apparently the pile was lacking the other One-Hundred and Ninety-Five, but the girls knew they'd be arriving any moment now.

"Waer are the pwesents?" Lynnea glanced up, her eyes starting to tear slightly.

"Yeeeeeeah! I want more than tew pwesents!" Amberle couldn't help but nod in agreement. She stood, walking over to Demyx and kicking him in the shin.

"P-presents?" Xaldin shook his head as he turned, beginning to walk back to his room.

"Yew bettah be returning wiff pwesents!" Amberle shouted after him. "And yew guys need to go wiff him and get yewr presents!"

Twelve sighs, almost in unison, filled the room as the members nodded and walked to grab their presents. It took some of them several trips to grab all of the gifts, most of which where wrapped horribly. Once they had all returned, everyone sat down as the girls instructed.

"Why are we doing this again?" Xigbar whispered to Xemnas.

The Superior shrugged and pointed to the three children, as if that would explain everything.

"Now!" The three girls stood up and Amberle addressed everyone. "We are gonna hand out all yewr presents one at a twime. When we dew, yew'll open em and see what people got yew!"

Zin giggled as she turned and grabbed the presents she had gotten for everyone. "Me first!" She distributed them to the members, grinning.

Each member in turn opened the gifts, Roxas and Demyx squealing when they opened theirs.

"What are these supposed to be?" Larxene held up her gift, similar to each of the other members gifts.

"What do you think they are?!" Zin glared at her.

"Trash?"

The small girl took a step back, holding her hands to her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a bloodcurdling cry.

"Zinny!"

"Zinneh!"

Amberle and Lynnea ran over and hugged the girl before Lynnea walked over to Larxene and punched her in the face. It didn't have much effect, but it got the point across.

"I believe that they are replica's of ourselves. I, for one, think they are…. Cute…?" Zexion glanced over to Larxene, indicating that she should play along.

The woman sighed as she shook her head. "Anything to get that brat to shut up…" She muttered to herself, earning a glare from Amberle. "Oh, I see what it is now. I… Uhh… Had it upside down…"

"She woked hawd on those yew know!" Amberle stopped over to the woman and pulled the plushie from her. She pointed, "She hand sewd them to wook like you!"

Lynnea walked Zin over and grabbed her hands, shoving them in Larxenes face. "See?"

Band-Aids covered the child's fingers, some of them covered in red dots.

Larxene sighed again, and shook her head, "Alright, alright. I like it. Geeze."

Zin smiled through her tears and leapt on the woman, clinging to her.

Amberle and Lynnea walked over to the presents and pulled the two boxes that Zin had wrapped for them. They opened the boxes and squealed, pulling out their own plushies, that looked almost nothing like them, other than the hair and eye colors.

"OH MY GODS! IT'S ME!"

"AND MEEEEEE!"

The two girls giggled and jumped at Zin, clinging to her, who was clinging onto Larxene, who was clinging onto the plushie for her life.

Amberle jumped up and dashed to the pile, pulling out her presents and throwing them at each of the members. Each member received a box with a large piece of paper taped to the top. A note was written on each piece, some deeper than others, ranging from 'HAPPY CHRISTMAS' to 'I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE AWESOMELY COOL'.

They opened their boxes and each of them pulled out a scarf. Each of them was black, hand made, with their numbers in roman numerals on one end. Once again, Demyx and Roxas squealed over their presents, as did Lexaeus oddly enough.

Lynnea and Zin each received their own scarves, Lynnea's was black with a heart sewn on the end while Zin's was silver with a small little heartless on it.

The blond child quickly grabbed her presents and handed them out. Each member stared at the oblong wrapping before Roxas opened his, grinning. Demyx did so as well, also giving the girl a smile. "The kid's an artist."

The other members opened their presents and nodded in agreement. Larxene scoffed, earning herself a glare from Marluxia.

"Pictures. How cute." Luxord held up his, examining it. "The detail is quite amazing for someone their age."

Some of the other members nodded in agreement as Amberle and Zin opened their gifts from Lynnea. Zin giggled at hers, a picture of a Heartless, herself, and Xemnas sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Amberle's face turned red when she saw hers, and she quickly hid it once Zin saw. The silver haired girl burst out laughing and fell on the floor, rolling back and forth near tears.

Lynnea glanced over, "Yew… Yew don't like eet, Lee Lee?"

"Nooooo, I like it! I weally like it! But… Uhh…"

Zin sat up, apparently recomposed, "She was trying a new form of art. Though… How she got it so correct, I'll never know." The girl started laughing again, back to her giggly self.

"I don't see what's so funny." Zexion raised a curious eyebrow as he looked at the girls. Amberle slinked over to him, hugging the picture to herself so no one could see it. She grabbed the man by his cloak and started dragging him away to the back room.

"WHAT?!"

Zin fell on the floor laughing again, gaining a giggle from Lynnea who stood behind her. "I see she showed him the pwicture."

"Mmhm."

Zexion walked back into the room, his face pale, the young girl following him. She placed the picture on the ground, face down and sat, twiddling her thumbs.

"Would it be so wrong of me to ask what was so shocking, Number Six?" Vexen leaned over slightly.

"It was… Just a picture…"

"And what was in the picture?"

Zexions face seemed to go whiter, if it was even possible. "Me…"

The scientist let him leave it at that as he turned his attention back to the girls. "Next?"

They nodded and Zin jumped up, picking up the presents from Xemnas' pile one by one and handing them out. "I figwured we'd go in order."

Everyone opened their presents.

"Uhh… Before anyone asks, the guy at the store said that they were the 'ideal gifts for anyone this holiday'…"

The three girls exchanged glances and giggles, curious as to what everything was.

Xigbar received an X-Box 360 and Halo 1, 2, and 3. Xaldin got a Play-Station 2 and Okami. Vexen got 'Bill Nye the Science Guy' THE GAME for PS2. Lexaeus got Rock Band, which Xemnas had mistaken for 'rock' opposed to 'Rock'. Zexion got Shadow of the Colossus. Saix got Harvest Moon and Axel got Spyro the Dragon. Demyx was given Pools of Radiance for the PC and Guitar Hero 3, and Luxord got a Blackjack game for PS2.Marluxia got 'Super Happy Flower Grower 3' while Larxene received 'The Torture Game'. Roxas shook his head as he pulled a Barbie game from the box, sending a glare at the Superior.

Xigbar quickly walked over to the pile and gave out his presents. Each box contained a new Organization Cloak.

Xaldin gave out his gifts, which were little hand fans.

Vexen gave each member a vile of… something that seemingly matched the color of their hair.

Lexaeus handed out rocks in the shape of their numbers to everyone.

Zexion grabbed his presents and handed them out. Each member received a small book with information on each of the other members in the organization.

Saix gave out moon-shaped pillows that he had found at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

Axel gave out home-made cookies.

Demyx handed out new swimsuits to the other members.

Luxord had bought each member a deck of cards and some dice.

Marluxia gave out flowers.

Larxene got each member special gifts. To Xemnas she got Lightsabers from Radio shack. Xigbar got the Halo Plasma Pistol from Hot Topic. Xaldin was given an air conditioning system. Vexen got a chemistry set and Lexaeus got a mini Japanese rock garden. Zexion was given a dictionary set while she gave Saix a stuffed wolf. Axel was given some firewood and Demyx got a water bottle, which Lynnea found extremely funny. Luxord got a very nice pocket watch and Marluxia got a potted plant. Roxas was given a key ring.

Roxas gave each member mini replicas of all their weapons.

Xemnas stood, grabbing three boxes he had behind himself, and handed them to the three girls. They all stared up at him.

"All of us decided to get you each these." Demyx grinned.

The girls stared at the boxes for a moment, then to each member in turn. One of the boxes shook.

Amberle shrieked and nearly dropped the box as she took a step back.

"What's in it?!" Lynnea looked up, expecting an answer.

"Open it and find out, stupid." Zin glared over at her.

Amberle opened her box. Before she could stop it, a black blur jumped out and tackled her. She screamed for a moment before it started licking her face and she giggled. "A WULF!" She clinged to the animal, giggling.

Lynnea's eyes lit up as she set to work on opening her box. She set it down and pulled this way and that until she finally got it open. Once she did she kneeled in front of it and stared in. Yellow eyes locked onto hers. She gasped. "KITTY!" The 'kitty', which was actually a small spotted leopard, slowly edged towards the open part of the box. Lynnea grabbed it and held on to it.

Zin sat there for a moment before all eyes fell on her.

"Yewr turn, stoopid." Amberle pointed at her and Zin stuck out her tongue.

"Fiiiine." She put the box on the floor and opened it. She squealed in delight as she pulled a small little silver fox out of it. She fox stared at her and she stared back for a moment before she hugged it.

Larxene grumbled as she stood, shaking her head, "Well, I say it's time for bed…"

"Nuh-uh! It's not even wunch time yet!" Lynnea dropped the leopard and tackled Larxene, clinging to her leg, "FOOD!"

"YAY FOOD!" The other two girls said in unison.

-----------------------------

Oh dear heavens, what have the Organization gotten themselves into? Lunch time!

As you may have noticed, I don't really post when I say I'm going to, so I'm not going to make any promises. BUT, if I get a bunch of reviews, I'm sure I could be talked into posting the next chapter quicker… coughcough hinthint

Reviewers get plushies of their choice!


End file.
